


O Poder da Vida

by LoveForNewtina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Ministry of Magic, Muggles, My First Smut, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Protective Newt, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Short & Sweet, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveForNewtina/pseuds/LoveForNewtina
Summary: Eles se casaram debaixo de um céu azul anil de maio. O noivado em si durou pouco tempo para o que os casais costumavam esperar, mas Newt e Tina não só ansiavam por se tornarem logo marido e mulher, como andavam muito preocupados com os rumores de uma eclosão de uma guerra entre a população trouxa, onde um alemão que se auto intitulava Reich chamado Adolf Hitler, coordenava uma ditadura cuja motivação era uma pseudorrevolução, mas na realidade imperava a repressão e perseguição aos judeus e aos membros da raça ariana.





	1. O Início

**Author's Note:**

> Estou aqui novamente, ainda que não seja em língua inglesa (infelizmente) para contar um pouco do meu headcanon sobre o casamento de Newt e Tina. Mesmo que eu prefira seguir o canon o máximo possível, aqui precisei ignorar alguns detalhes da história original, uma vez que o foco é contar sobre o casal. Ainda não teremos smut nesse primeiro capitulo mas os próximos virão. Espero que aproveitem!

Eles se casaram debaixo de um céu azul anil de maio. O noivado em si durou pouco tempo para o que os casais costumavam esperar, mas Newt e Tina não só ansiavam por se tornarem logo marido e mulher, como andavam muito preocupados com os rumores de eclosão de uma guerra entre a população trouxa, onde um alemão que se auto intitulava  _Reich_  chamado Adolf Hitler, coordenava uma ditadura cuja motivação era uma pseudorrevolução, mas na realidade imperava a repressão e perseguição aos judeus e aos membros da raça ariana.

Como Tina e Queenie carregavam um sobrenome caracteristicamente de herança judia, a preocupação pela segurança delas foi se acentuando com o tempo. Logo que Jacob recuperou as memórias do mundo bruxo e reconheceu a bela bruxa por quem se apaixonara, imediatamente tratou de conseguir um local na Inglaterra para instalar uma filial de sua padaria Kowalski’s e se mudar com ela para o Velho Mundo, uma vez que a Lei de Rappaport permanecia imutável e dificultava o caminho dos dois. Com a ajuda de Newt, é claro, Jacob conseguiu um bom local num vilarejo às proximidades de Liverpool. Então, no dia 5 de janeiro, Tina,  Queenie e Jacob desembarcaram no porto de Londres deixando Nova York definitivamente para trás. Um mês depois, Queenie e Jacob casaram nos terrenos da casa dos pais de Newt em uma celebração simples apenas para os mais íntimos e Newt aproveitou a ocasião para pedir Tina em casamento. Queenie obviamente já sabia de tudo, mas soube guardar segredo e ajudou Newt a lidar com o nervosismo garantindo que Tina certamente aceitaria o pedido, uma vez que ela também já estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

O casamento de Tina e Newt foi bem peculiar, ao estilo de casal que eles formavam. Newt construiu um belo campo dentro da mala encantada para além da savana onde descansava a enorme Erumpente. O campo continha uma grama rala, porém macia, e o cheiro de jasmim pairava suavemente no ar. Queenie, é claro, tratou de ornamentar o local para receber os poucos convidados que eram compostos pelos pais e irmão de Newt – Teseu, acompanhado de sua respectiva esposa, Jacob, Queenie (os padrinhos dos noivos) e um homem de aparência muito velha, porém bastante ativo, que, a pedido do pai do noivo, foi juiz de celebração do casamento. Soube-se, depois, que esse homem carregava por nome Armando Doxy e era responsável pelas atas e registros gerais de bruxos no Ministério da Magia.

No dia do casamento, Tina era uma pilha de nervos. Acompanhada do espírito solícito e divertido de Queenie, ela começou a se arrumar. Quando finalmente pôs o véu, Queenie olhou para ela devotamente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Ah, Teenie, você está um sonho!"

Tina se olhou no espelho longo e pensou que ela fazia uma bela visão, no mínimo. Em breve ela deixaria de ser Tina Goldstein para se tornar Tina Scamander. Ela desejou que seus pais estivessem vivos para ver aquele momento.

"Tenho certeza de que estão imensamente felizes, esteja onde estiverem." Queenie respondeu aos seus pensamentos. "Acho que chegou a hora. Pronta?"

Tina assentiu, um nó incômodo se formando em sua garganta.

Foi meio complicado descer as estreitas escadas do galpão com aquele vestido longo e os saltos, por menores que fossem, mas Queenie conseguiu ajudá-la. Assim que pôs os pés na madeira crua, Dougal, o demiguise, surgiu de sua invisibilidade e contemplou Tina com grandes olhos brilhantes e castanhos. De todas as criaturas de Newt, Dougal era o mais apegado à ela, apego esse que ela correspondia plenamente. Dentro de suas capacidades, Dougal era uma criatura especial e dotada de sensibilidade que por vezes assombrava até mesmo Newt, que já estava acostumado com ele. Ao sentir os olhos do demiguise, Tina teve uma súbita ideia. Ela caminhou mansamente até o pequeno animal e perguntou:

"Gostaria de me levar até Newt, Dougal? Tenho certeza que ele gostaria que você estivesse presente nesse momento."

Um leve brilho azul acendeu nos olhos de Dougal e rapidamente se apagou. Ele se postou ao lado de Tina, ergueu o braço para segurar-lhe a mão e a guiou até o campo florido onde seria a celebração.

Queenie foi à frente deles, e logo se posicionou ao lado de Jacob perto do pequeno altar esculpido em pedra. Tina ficou parada por um momento enquanto todos os olhares se detinham nela e em Dougal que continuava a segurar-lhe a mão. Ela correu o olhar rapidamente por todos (a mãe de Newt dramaticamente enxugou uma lágrima no canto do olho) até pousar naquele que estava prestes a se tornar seu marido.

Newt era incapaz de acreditar que tinha tanta sorte de ter encontrado uma mulher como Tina, e mais ainda de ter a oportunidade de torná-la sua esposa. Quando ela adentrou o recinto, uma luz pairava sobre ela, acentuando o brilho de sua pele deixando-a mais bela ainda. Ela sorriu nervosamente para ele e ele tentou retribuir mas não conseguiu.  _Absolutamente não era possível que aquela mulher havia aceitado se casar com ele, um estranho magizoologista que sempre foi a última da última opção das garotas_. Ele se beliscou discretamente e constatou que não estava sonhando. Sim, Tina ia se casar com ele.

Quando, finalmente, ela e Dougal se aproximaram, Newt se abaixou e olhou nos olhos do demiguise.

"Obrigado por trazê-la, amigão. Vou me lembrar disso pro resto da vida."

Dougal olhou-o inexpressivamente e caminhou atrás dele. Newt levantou-se devagar, os olhos subindo aos poucos, até pousar no rosto de Tina. Um brilho característico realçava os olhos dela enquanto sorria amplamente. Newt tocou-lhe brevemente o rosto antes do juiz começar a cerimônia.

"Estamos aqui para celebrar a união de duas almas que tiveram a sorte de se encontrar nesse mundo tão vasto..."

O cérebro de Newt se apagou por um momento e um filme passou-lhe pela mente. Ele se lembrou do dia em que conheceu Tina, e riu por dentro quando lembrou dela tentando prendê-lo. Ele tentaria agradecer mais vezes ao danado Niffler por ter fugido naquele dia. Graças à ele, Tina logo entendera que Newt era um bruxo e colou nele como sombra.

"As alianças, por favor..."

Newt se assustou com o quão rápido a celebração avançou. Ele puxou as alianças do pequeno bolso no paletó e manteve o de Tina em sua mão enquanto entregava a sua própria aliança para ela. O juiz pousou a varinha logo acima da cabeça dos noivos e, assim que começou a falar, um feixe de luz dourada coberto de pequenas estrelas começou a cercá-los.

"Porpentina Esther Goldstein, aceita Newton Ártemis Fido Scamander como seu legítimo esposo, a amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até o fim de seus dias?"

Tina deu um sorriso aquoso e Newt imediatamente se lembrou de quando eles se despediram nas docas em Nova York e ela sorriu quando ele ofereceu entregar uma cópia de seu livro pessoalmente. _Aqueles dias não se repetirão mais_ , ele pensou. Não haverão mais despedidas dolorosas, pois Tina seria sua para sempre.

"Sim!" ela respondeu.

"Newton Ártemis Fido Scamander, aceita Porpentina Esther Goldstein como sua legítima esposa, a amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até o fim de seus dias?"

"Absolutamente nunca diria não." ele respondeu olhando nos olhos dela.

"Coloquem as alianças, por favor."

Os noivos deslizaram as alianças em seus anelares e ao fim, o feixe de luz os cercava completamente.

"Se há alguém contra esta união, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre."

O silêncio reinou e o feixe de luz emitiu um brilho intenso antes de se apagar.

"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher." O juiz disse, por fim. "Pode beijar sua esposa."


	2. Uma surpresa bem-vinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo, acrescentei menções a criaturas e uma delas eu criei o nome: Owshiwa. Me baseei no Snallygaster na descrição de tal criatura. Ah, e me perdoem o capítulo excessivamente curto: prometo tentar me redimir nos próximos!

Tina e Newt decidiram passar a noite de núpcias e lua de mel no mesmo local que pode ser seu lar. Uma casa no mesmo vilarejo onde residiam Jacob e Queenie, pequena mas aconchegante e confortável o suficiente para constituir uma pequena família. Não obstante, eles não conversaram sobre "constituir família", ou seja, quando viriam os filhos e tudo. Newt imaginava que, dado o ritmo de vida que ele levava - constantes viagens, muitas delas acompanhadas da esposa - e, até mesmo, o fato de que Tina nunca foi o tipo de mulher criada para ser apenas dona de casa e mãe reprodutora; Newt via nela uma mulher com ideais fortemente modernos: ela era absolutamente dedicada à carreira - que por hora estava adiada uma vez que ela decidira Ajudá-lo nas buscas às criaturas mágicas - e, não que significasse que ela nunca quisera ser mãe, mas apenas ... Não tão cedo. Consciente disso, Newt resolveu aderir ao silêncio sobre o assunto e deixe que tudo acontecesse naturalmente. Além disso, eles eram perfeitamente felizes com suas criaturas que eram cuidadas e amadas como se fossem de fato seus filhos.

Até 4 meses depois de casados e Guerra Mundial adiantava-se além das fronteiras alemãs, países em desenvolvimento como Polônia e Rússia; o domínio terrorista de Grindewald seguia o mesmo ritmo. A Inglaterra permanecia, de alguma forma, intacta à estes avanços, mas não deixava de ser uma situação preocupante. Newt agradecia intimamente que sua esposa atualmente não estivesse trabalhando como auror, ou então ele viveria em constante preocupação. Ademais, todos seguiam suas vidas em alerta até que Newt e Tina receberam uma notícia maravilhosa: Jacob e Queenie esperavam seu primeiro bebê.

Tina bem sabia que sua irmã não tardaria a encomendar uma criança, afinal, Queenie sempre teve um instinto maternal absurdamente avançado, e era facilmente perceptível que ela e Jacob encaravam a reprodução como algo natural: Tina desconfiava que esse seria apenas o primeiro de muitos sobrinhos que Queenie lhe daria e eles estavam absolutamente felizes com isso. A notícia foi dada em um jantar que já virara hábito entre os dois casais.

"Meus parabéns!" Exclamou Tina, abraçando calorosamente a irmã. "algo me dizia que esse bebê não demoraria a chegar." adicionou ela, com um sorrisinho.

"Eh bem ... eu até queria esperar mais um pouco, mas você conhece sua irmã: ela sempre consegue o que quer." riu Jacob.

"Como assim, você não queria este bebê?" Exclamou Queenie, indignada.

"Deixe disso boneca, você sabe o quanto sou feliz." respondeu o marido, sorridente.

Newt se limitou a dar um abraço em Jacob e sorrir afetuosamente para a cunhada. Jacob e Tina, que já estavam habituados à sua forma peculiar de expressar, não estranharam nada; Queenie, porém, ao trocar olhares brevemente com o cunhado, avançou rapidamente por seus pensamentos e constatou um pequeno problema. No entanto, ela permaneceu silenciosa, haveriam outros momentos para discutir isso.

Sete meses depois, Newt e Tina viajaram para a África com uma intenção de estudar e catalogar uma nova criatura que Newt chamava de Owshiwa - assemelhava-se a um dragão com tentáculos no lugar das pernas e não expeliam fogo -, era deveras perigoso, mas o casal já se habituara a tais aventuras. No fim, os estudos sobre o Owshiwa demorou mais que o esperado e quando eles voltaram, um mês depois, a gestação de Queenie já estava em pleno avanço e protuberância em seu estômago era nítida a distância.

"Descobri que posso ler a mente dele." Queenie explicava para Tina sua nova descoberta enquanto Newt, com um pouco de magia, ajudava Jacob a construir um novo espaço na casa para acomodar uma criança que estava por vir. "quer dizer, não são pensamentos totalmente decifráveis como o de uma criança de 3 anos ou um adulto, mas ele expressa algumas emoções que consigo ler. Jacob criou o hábito de "conversar" com ele através da barriga e eu sinto suas respostas. É tão lindo, Teenie!"

"Tenho certeza que sim." sorriu Tina. "e você sabe se é um menino ou uma menina?"

"Sou Legilimente e não vidente, Teen" riu Queenie "mas tenho fortes suspeitas de que teremos uma garotinha."

As suspeitas de Queenie se confirmaram duas semanas depois. Newt e Tina estavam em casa prestes a ir para a cama quando ouviram um farfalhar de asas e um _tec tec_ vindo da janela; uma pequena coruja pousara no batente, um bilhete amarrado à perna.

"Quem é que manda cartas tão tarde?" reclamou Tina, enquanto Newt desamarrava o bilhete e coruja partia imediatamente: não esperavam resposta.

"Jacob." respondeu Newt, apreensivo. "acabaram de chamar a parteira: Queenie está em trabalho de parto."

Mil borboletas começaram a dançar no estômago de Tina. Ela tinha que ir e ficar ao lado de sua irmã num momento tão importante, mas ela estava estranhamente e absurdamente nervosa.

"Vamos" ela disse. "com certeza estão nos esperando."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encontre-me no tumblr: http://newtinalover.tumblr.com


	3. Anne Kowalski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Olhe só, Teenie, como ela é linda!" Queenie suspirava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui temos o nascimento de um bebê desde já muito adorado! E no finalzinho uma leve menção de smut para aquecer os corações... Aproveitem!

"Olhe só, Teenie, como ela é linda!" Queenie suspirava.

O parto de Queenie foi relativamente fácil; a parte mais longa fora apenas o período de contrações e, assim que ela alcançou dilatação suficiente, o bebê veio ao mundo sem muitas complicações. A parteira disse que ela era uma mulher de sorte, poucas tinham facilidade para dar à luz. Então, Anne Kowalski nasceu nas primeiras horas da manhã, chorando a plenos pulmões.

"É linda mesmo, querida." Tina olhava para o pequeno pacote que agora dormia serenamente. "Gostaria muito de segurá-la, mas certamente o pai está bastante ansioso para conhecê-la."

"Ah sim, posso ouvir os pensamentos dele como se estivesse bem ao meu lado." riu Queenie.

Tina abriu a porta do quarto. Newt se virou para olhá-la e o rosto ansioso de Jacob apareceu.

"E então? Estão bem? Deu tudo certo?"

Tina apenas sorriu.

"Venha ver com seus próprios olhos."

Eles entraram e Jacob avançou ligeiro para a cama onde Queenie repousava com o pacotinho nos braços. Ela sorriu para o marido.

"Vamos papai... Conheça a nossa Anne."

Jacob recebeu a criança um pouco desajeitado a princípio, mas depois logo se ajustou, e ele não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Era mesmo uma cena emocionante.

"Ah doçura... Como é linda! Um verdadeiro anjo!"

Anne continuava a dormir calmamente e os pais a enamoravam completamente embevecidos. Newt passou um braço sobre os ombros de Tina e os dois ficaram sorrridentes observando a nova família.

"Então, quem vai segurá-la primeiro?" perguntou Queenie. "Anne também quer conhecer o tio Newt e a tia Tina."

Para espanto de todos, Newt foi quem se adiantou.

"Posso?" perguntou, estendendo os braços para o bebê no colo de Jacob.

Jacob entregou-lhe a criança um tanto apreensivo por ter que se separar dela tão cedo, mas logo espantou-se. Newt segurou Anne firmemente, porém com a delicadeza necessária para não assustá-la. Colocou a em posição vertical sobre seus braços e então Anne abriu os olhos.

Ela tinha os olhos escuros da mãe e da tia, e olhou fixamente para o par de olhos verdes que a encarava. Ela não chorou; apenas deu um resmungo baixo e retribuiu o olhar na mesma intensidade, colocando dois dedinhos minúsculos na boca.

"Olá você." sorriu Newt. "Sou seu tio. Você é uma coisinha linda, sabia? Talvez seja cedo para afirmar mas tenho quase certeza que você puxou a beleza de sua mãe e sua tia. Não vejo a hora de ver você crescer e lhe apresentar as minhas criaturas. Vamos nos divertir à beça!"

Anne soltou uma exclamação inteligível, mas algo que poderia ser encarado como uma resposta positiva. Todos observavam a cena espantados com a imediata cumplicidade que Newt estabelecia com a sobrinha, mesmo ainda tão pequena. Mas ninguém estava mais espantado que Tina, que olhava para os dois num assombro incontido. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Newt estivesse agindo tão naturalmente; claro que, com anos de estudo com animais, ele precisou cuidar de um filhote de alguma espécie aqui e ali, mas ainda assim, bebês humanos eram _diferentes_. No entanto, era como se Anne se encaixasse tão perfeitamente nos braços dele que parecia que havia esperado uma vida inteira por aquele momento; era como se Newt já soubesse o que era ser um pai e tivesse nascido para isso. Diante dessa visão, a centelha de um desejo íntimo começou a nascer no peito de Tina.

*

Alguns meses depois, Anne crescia saudável e se tornava cada vez mais um bebê gorducho e risonho e que tinha um xodó pelo tio Newt. Toda vez que ele e Tina iam visitá-los, ouvia-se os gritinhos de Anne assim que ela os via e estendia os bracinhos balançando os dedos para que a carregasse no colo.

"Que paixão é essa pelo tio Newt, hein bonequinha? Papai fica com ciúmes!" riu Jacob.

Newt, por sua vez, adorava passar horas e horas brincando com a pequena garotinha, cujos olhos brilhavam de excitação a cada criatura nova que ele apresentava. Claro que ele manteve a devida distância dos mais perigosos e Anne até o momento só conhecia Dougal, Pickett e o danadinho Niffler.

"Esse aqui, Anne" ele contava "Só é pequeno, mas é capaz de aprontar uma confusão daquelas. Nifflers são loucos por qualquer coisa brilhante. Foi numa fuga dele que conheci sua tia Tina e ela tentou me prender."

"Tem certeza que vai contar a ela que você foi um criminoso?" A voz risonha de Tina os sobressaltou. "Vamos, querido, Jacob e Queenie já vão para casa."

Ambos pousaram suaves beijos na testa de uma sonolenta Anne que foi embora devidamente aconchegada no colo da mãe. Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Newt subia na cama ao lado de sua esposa e ele contava como tinha sido o dia mostrando as criaturas à Anne.

"Ela se divertiu bastante com Dougal e o Niffler, principalmente. Dougal andou ao nosso redor um tanto preocupado que eu chegasse perto demais do Nundu..."

"Newt, eu quero ter um bebê."

A fala de Tina o pegou de surpresa tanto pela forma súbita com que foi falada como pelo conteúdo. Era a primeira vez que Tina expressava o desejo de adicionar mais um membro à família.

"Tina, amor...? Eu... o que você disse?"

"Eu quero ter um bebê, Newt. Quero ter um filho seu. Claro, nunca conversamos abertamente sobre isso e vou entender se você não _quiser_..."

Newt abriu o sorriso mais sincero que Tina já havia visto.

"Eu sempre quis ter um filho com você, amor... mas eu achei que queria esperar então deixei que você manifestasse a vontade."

"Realmente eu não queria ter filhos cedo, mas... desde que Anne nasceu, eu venho observando a forma com que você lida com ela e... todo medo passou. Tenho certeza que você vai ser um pai maravilhoso, assim como é um tio maravilhoso para Anne."

Newt sorriu e se aproximou mais dela, de modo que os lábios roçavam entre si quando começavam a falar. Logo o beijo que começou casto se aprofundou, e Newt pairava acima dela, ambos ofegantes e o estado de excitação era nítido através dos mamilos de Tina duros sob o fino tecido da camisola.

"Newt... a última dose da poção que tomei, acho que o efeito ainda não passou então não adianta muito..."

"Não estou reclamando." Newt sorriu. "Independente se resultará em filhos ou não, meu desejo por você é sempre vivo e só aumenta."

Não tardou para que Tina se entregasse às sensações que só Newt era capaz de fazê-la sentir. As mãos dela agarravam-se em punhos nos lençóis enquanto ele derramava todo seu amor e adoração por sua amada esposa entre os lábios colados e machucados dos beijos. Logo depois adormeceram, enrolados e nus nos braços um do outro.


	4. Ainda que seja desejado... é inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As coisas se desenvolveram de forma bastante agitada desde então. Tina resolveu voltar à ativa em seu trabalho como auror, e, depois de um mês estabelecida no Ministério, ela colhia as glórias de um bom trabalho.

As coisas se desenvolveram de forma bastante agitada desde então. Tina resolveu voltar à ativa em seu trabalho como auror, e, depois de um mês estabelecida no Ministério, ela colhia as glórias de um bom trabalho. Sua maior responsabilidade era estabelecer a paz na Inglaterra e observar, junto a outros aurores – incluindo seu cunhado Theseus, o andamento da guerra, tanto bruxa como trouxa, nos países vizinhos.

Tina estava segura de que não estava grávida, mesmo depois das constantes tentativas. Newt a requisitava na cama praticamente todas as noites e ela correspondia com igual paixão. No entanto, após breves conversas com Queenie, ela não sentira nenhum sintoma adverso, mesmo com o seu período atrasado há quase uma semana – entretanto, ânsias e mudanças repentinas de humor eram zero. Por enquanto, isso não a preocupava, mas Queenie a convencera de que, se depois de três meses de tentativas não acontecesse nada, eles procurariam um curandeiro. Afinal, nunca se sabe qual poderia ser a raiz de um futuro problema.

Fora tudo isso, toda vez que Tina e Newt iam visitar os Kowalski, Queenie passou a reclamar de estar ouvindo a mente de alguém em constante atividade. Não eram pensamentos de todo compreensíveis, porém, constatava que havia alguém pensando freneticamente. Ela afirmava categoricamente que não se tratava da mente de nenhum deles; ela sabia diferencia-los pois estava acostumada a eles.

"Então quem será, doçura?" Jacob perguntou uma noite, alarmado.

"Não sei... e isso me aflige. Mas que há alguém entre nós e que eu consigo sentir a mente dessa pessoa cada vez mais ativa, isso é fato."

Duas semanas depois, Tina desmaiou no escritório de Roberts, um auror estagiário, enquanto ela lhe repassava algumas orientações sobre trabalho em campo. Roberts entrou correndo pela porta do chefe da seção de aurores – Theseus – tremendo e branco feito papel.

"Desculpe, senhor... mas a a auror Tina, a senhora Scamander... caiu no chão do meu departamento."

Tina acordou minutos depois no sofá do escritório de Theseus, e deu de cara com pelo menos 6 pares de olhos a observando espantados, um deles de um verde bastante familiar, mas logo constatou que era apenas seu cunhado.

"Tina, acabamos de chamar Newt, ele está a caminho. Não se agite demais."

"Chamaram Newt... pra quê? O que aconteceu?"

"Roberts chegou correndo aqui dizendo que você desmaiou na sala dele. Você está pálida e nunca lhe vimos assim antes... achei melhor avisá-lo."

Inexplicavelmente, uma raiva começou a crescer forte dentro de Tina.

"Pois chamaram à toa." Ela disse, um tom inconfundível de rispidez em sua voz. "Não é nada demais, estou absolutamente bem."

No mesmo instante, Newt desembestou pela porta, os cabelos mais revoltos que nunca, o rosto branco e nitidamente nervoso.

"Cheguei, eu..." E viu Tina e imediatamente foi até ela "Tina, amor? Me disseram que você estava passando mal, está tudo bem?"

"Era o que eu estava explicando nesse momento para todos. Se incomodaram por algo à toa, apenas senti uma leve tontura e estou absolutamente bem. Não foi nada demais."

"Não pareceu que foi nada demais, Tina." Respondeu Theseus. "Você estava desacordada no chão de Roberts e lhe carregamos até aqui."

"É o quê agora????" Gritou ela, extremamente irritada "Acham que não sei me cuidar???"

Theseus levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Ah bem..." Continuou ela, passando da irritação ao constrangimento em uma fração de segundos. "Agradeço a preocupação mas não foi nada mesmo. Estou bem."

"Bom, se é assim, voltemos aos nossos afazeres." Encerrou Theseus, dispensando todos da sala.

 *

Não adiantaram todas as chantagens e pedidos insistentes de Newt, Tina não aceitou procurar um curandeiro ao sair do trabalho. Ela definitivamente detestava hospitais e centros médicos em geral. Lembrava a época em que seus pais ficaram acamados por conta da varíola de dragão.

"Mas me prometa que se isso se repetir, você vai procurar um curandeiro."

"Newt, por favor..."

"TINA. Me prometa."

"Ah, ok... tudo bem." Ela concordou, contrafeita. "Mas tenho certeza que não será preciso."

De fato, nos dias seguintes, Tina não desmaiou, mas as náuseas foram se tornando cada vez mais frequentes, principalmente quando ela sentia _certos odores_. E uma _fadiga_ inexplicável tomava conta de seu corpo. Ela poderia dormir o dia inteiro que parecia nunca ser suficiente. Em qualquer lugar que ela encostasse era um pretexto pra fechar os olhos.

"Nunca pensei que um dia veria uma auror tão competente e dedicada ao trabalho como você dormindo na mesa do seu escritório, Scamander."

"O quê?" Tina levantou a cabeça, sobressaltada. "Eu, dormindo? Tinha ninguém dormindo, não!"

Theseus soltou uma risadinha de deboche.

"Você parece bem cansada ultimamente, Tina. Precisa de um bom café." E conjurou um copo cheio de café fumegante.

Tina, que sempre gostou imensamente de café, não entendia a ânsia que tomou conta de suas entranhas no instante em que o cheiro forte de cafeína invadiu suas narinas. Na mesma hora ela saiu correndo pela porta deixando um Theseus confuso.

"Desculpe, banheiro...!"


	5. O Grande Milagre

Tina andava atarantada e sem rumo nas ruas de uma Londres apinhada de trouxas. Ela sabia que eles nunca dariam muita atenção a uma mulher que, aparentemente, não estava bem, a não ser que ocasionalmente ela batesse no ombro de uma pessoa aqui e ali.

Ela saíra do trabalho direto para o St. Mungus. Resolveu enfrentar a repulsa por hospitais e procurar um curandeiro, afinal, a situação não podia continuar assim, ela precisava tirar a dúvida. Em cerca de meia-hora a curandeira atendente já possuía o resultado em mãos.

“Parabéns, Sra. Scamander! Você está esperando um bebê!”

Cerca de dois meses atrás Tina dissera a Newt que queria ter um filho com ele, e agora que finalmente conseguiu ela não entendia aquele pavor que tomava conta de seu peito. Aquele mesmo pavor que a fizera adiar a espera por esse momento por mais que ela amasse seu marido e quisesse constituir uma família com ele. Era inexplicável. _Ela estava simplesmente apavorada_.

“ _Eu preciso falar com alguém, botar isso pra fora_ ”, pensou ela. E no mesmo instante a resposta lhe veio. _Queenie_.

A curandeira mal lhe entregara os papeis dos exames que constatavam a gravidez e qual o seu atual estágio, Tina saiu apressada. Ao chegar num beco que achou particularmente isolado, desaparatou às proximidades da casa da família Kowalski e bateu à porta.

“Teenie, é você?” Ouviu-se a voz abafada de Queenie. “Pode entrar que já desço!”

Tina entrou e ficou parada na sala, como se nunca tivesse entrado ali antes. Menos de um minuto depois ela ouviu Queenie descendo as escadas.

“Teenie, querida? Não esperava uma visita sua, aconteceu algu...?”

Bastou uma breve troca de olhar entre as irmãs. Queenie soltou um grito de alegria.

“AH TEENIE! UM BEBÊ! Ah que maravilhoso! E você já contou para Newt?”

“Não, eu... Eu nem fui em casa ainda. Vim direto do St. Mungus.”

“Algum problema, querida...?”

Mais uma breve troca de olhares.

“Ah, não Teenie, justamente agora que você conseguiu, vai ficar pensando essas coisas? Tudo bobagem!”

“Queenie, eu não sei o que tinha na cabeça quando disse a Newt que queria um bebê. Estou apavorada, tenho certeza que não levo jeito pra isso, nunca serei uma boa mãe.”

“Sério? Sério mesmo que você pensa isso depois de ter cuidado de mim a vida inteira depois que nossos pais se foram?” Queenie indignou-se.

“Você é humilde Queenie, mas sabe muito bem do que estou falando.” Tina murmurou.

“Que além de ter abrido mão de tanta coisa na sua vida pra poder se dedicar a mim, arriscou seu emprego para proteger Credence e mesmo depois de ser rebaixada continuou observando-o de perto para que Mary Lou não o machucasse mais? Ainda assim você acha que não será uma boa mãe?”

Tina olhou timidamente para a irmã e logo baixou os olhos. Não conseguia retribuir o olhar intenso dela.

“Bem, eu...”

“Porpentina Scamander, _me ouça bem_.” Queenie nunca falara com ela daquele jeito, ainda mais chamando-a pelo nome completo. Ela sempre fora a sua _Teenie_ , um tratamento tão exclusivo da loira que nem Newt a chamava assim. O espanto a fez levantar os olhos e encará-la. “Você acha que quando eu engravidei eu já sabia de tudo sobre ser mãe? Não existe fórmula perfeita, assim como não existem mães e pais perfeitos e muito menos filhos perfeitos. Mas é justamente nas imperfeições que nossos filhos nos completam e vice-versa.” Queenie deu um daqueles seus sorrisos que ilumina quem estiver a seu redor. Então Tina se deu conta do quanto a sua pequena irmã cresceu e amadureceu e um assomo de amor e orgulho tomou conta de seu peito. Queenie continuou: “Eu tenho absoluta certeza que você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa, Teen, e Newt então nem preciso falar. A forma com que ele cuida de Anne já é prova suficiente. Deixe de medo querida, essa criança veio pra abençoar vocês. Vá pra casa dar a grande notícia para o novo papai, ele merece.”

Tina sorriu, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

“Obrigada, Queenie. Eu amo você.”

“Eu também. Sempre.”

 *

Tina chegou em casa e o silêncio era total. Ela não se espantou, afinal estava chegando um pouco mais cedo que de costume e imaginou que Newt estivesse fora resolvendo alguns problemas ou então estaria dentro da mala encantada cuidando de suas criaturas. Uma breve olhadela pelo quarto confirmou a segunda opção, onde a mala descansava no chão logo ao lado da cama.

Ela desceu as escadas e ao olhar para fora do galpão pela curva rumo à savana da Erumpente, encontrou Newt examinando o chifre explosivo do animal enquanto ela dormia. Tina ficou parada por uns momentos observando e lembrou por qual motivo ela se apaixonou por aquele homem. Não só pelo altruísmo, mas pela forma com que Newt se doava à tudo aquilo que tanto amava, tanto que o seu livro foi o resultado de um trabalho de amor, era o que ele mesmo afirmava. Cada criatura ali era especial, e Newt cuidava e se dedicava a elas com afinco.  _Certamente ele também se dedicará pelo nosso filho_ , ela pensou, e sentiu um calor gostoso invadir seu peito.

Newt se virou e viu Tina parada perto do galpão observando-o. Ele sorriu e caminhou até ela.

“Não que eu não esteja feliz em ver minha mulher mas... Você voltou cedo hoje, não é?”

Tina o recebeu em um caloroso abraço: “É, voltei um pouquinho cedo sim. Estava me sentindo um pouco cansada.”

Newt empertigou-se, atento: “Algum problema?”

“Não... muito ao contrário.” Ela sorriu.

_É agora, Tina, fala logo!_

“Fora isso, como foi seu dia?” Ele perguntou.

“Ah, tudo tranquilo... só que na saída eu resolvi passar no St. Mungus.”

“Você acabou me dizer que não tinha nenhum problema!”

“Newt... o que você acha de trazermos mais alguém pra cá?” Ela fez um gesto largo abarcando a mala e ignorando a repreensão dele.

“Mais alguém... Você quer dizer ir atrás de alguma criatura?” Ele franziu o cenho.

Tina começou a sorrir, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

“Eu quis dizer... o que você acha se _eu trouxer_ mais alguém pra cá.” Ela pegou as mãos dele e gentilmente pousou as palmas em seu abdômen.

Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundo. Newt olhava pra ela, aturdido, tentando processar as informações. E, no instante seguinte, ele arregalou os olhos e, num ar de compreensão, subitamente cercou os braços em volta da cintura de Tina e girou-a no ar, rindo loucamente. Quando finalmente a pousou no chão, ela viu lágrimas no rosto dele se misturando ao sorriso.

“Eu não acredito! Ah, meu amor, mulher maravilhosa...” Ele logo a puxou para o galpão e a fez subir as escadas e, quando se encontravam no quarto, ele logo capturou os lábios dela num beijo longo e quente. As mudanças da gravidez já se manifestavam em Tina, e apenas aquele beijo foi suficiente para que começasse a crescer aquele calor característico entre suas coxas, principalmente quando ele desceu os lábios pelo queixo e provou-lhe a curva do pescoço com uma língua hábil. _Ah, como ela amava aquele homem._

De repente, ele interrompeu a exploração pelo seu corpo e pousou a testa contra a dela, de forma que pudessem manter contato visual.

“Tina, meu amor, eu preciso... eu preciso ver você falar, preciso ouvir da sua boca...”

Ela riu e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto.

“Estou grávida, Newt. Nós vamos ter um filho!”

Ele riu deliciosamente, duas lágrimas grossas caindo pelas rugas nos cantos dos olhos formadas pelo largo sorriso. Sem aviso, ele a carregou no colo enquanto ela habilmente logo cercou-lhe a cintura com as pernas e ele a pousou gentilmente na cama. Em seguida, ele cobriu a boca e o esterno com beijos suaves enquanto desabotoava a camisa branca que ela habitualmente usava. Assim que descobriu o estômago, ele pousou uma mão gentil e em seguida beijou-lhe todo o abdômen em intensa devoção.

“Eu nem te conheço ainda, mas já te amo tanto... Você e sua mãe são as duas preciosidades da minha vida. Eu prometo que farei o possível e o impossível para ver vocês sempre felizes.”

Tina chorava profusamente ao ouvir essas palavras enquanto ele refazia todo o caminho de volta até chegar em sua boca. Mais um beijo intenso se seguiu, deixando-os ofegantes.

“Eu sou o homem mais sortudo desse mundo por ter você.” Ele sussurrou contra a boca dela. “Eu amo você, minha Tina, meu grande amor... Obrigado... Obrigado...”

A partir daí, o instinto os dominou. Ele a despiu completamente e admirou sua forma nua, que já possuía algumas mudanças aqui e ali. Ele então notou que, de fato, os seios dela estavam um pouco mais cheios, os mamilos escurecidos e o quadril bem mais arredondado que o normal. Para ele, Tina sempre foi linda de qualquer forma, mas aquela visão despertou seu lado mais primitivo e ele teve que ter muito autocontrole para não atacá-la, _literalmente._ Ela viu uma protuberância característica se esticar contra as calças dele e gemeu com a sensação de saber que ele sentia tanto desejo por ela.

“Tão linda...” Ele correu as mãos pelas coxas, subindo pelos lados da cintura até pousar nos seios, acariciando-os com cuidado. Tina arqueou as costas com o contato, tudo agora parecia mil vezes mais intenso, ela estava absurdamente sensível ao toque dele.

_Imagina quando ele usar a boca..._

Newt parecia estar na mesma linha de pensamento, pois no mesmo instante ele circulou a língua sobre um mamilo endurecido, enquanto beliscava o outro levemente entre o indicador e o polegar. A reação foi instantânea.

“Newt...! Ah...!”

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. O peito dela subia e descia rapidamente sorvendo o ar e, ainda olhando nos olhos, ele experimentalmente deslizou um dedo por sua fenda e estremeceu ao encontrá-la tão molhada e pronta para ele. Ela nunca tinha ficado assim, pelo menos tão pronta ao menor estímulo. Newt precisou exercer o autocontrole mais uma vez.

_É tudo sobre Tina. Ela precisa saber disso._

Ele passeou uma mão desde o pescoço até pousar logo abaixo do umbigo. Ele se despiu e lentamente cobriu o corpo dela com o seu e ela gemeu ao sentir a excitação dele dura contra sua coxa interna. Ao olhar em seu rosto, Tina viu aquele brilho característico exalar dos olhos dele e ela tocou suavemente o seu rosto.

“Já disse o quanto te amo?” Newt sorriu.

“Acho que hoje ainda não...” Ela deu uma risada em resposta.

“E agora?” Ele suspirou e, sem aviso, afundou-se dentro dela. Tina gemeu alto reagindo à sensação explosiva dele esticando-a tão deliciosamente.

“Agora... apenas me toque e me beije...” Ela sussurrou.

Newt nunca havia se sentido tão completo dessa forma. Ele poderia morrer naquele momento que certamente morreria feliz. Mas agora ele tinha alguém que dependia dele, e mesmo que não houvesse, ficar longe de sua Tina estava obviamente fora de cogitação. Naquele fim de tarde, em puro êxtase, eles fizeram amor três vezes.


	6. Albert Scamander

Os meses foram passando e as mudanças no corpo de Tina eram cada vez mais nítidas. Ao fim de três meses de gestação, ela já não sentia as incômodas náuseas e se sentia absolutamente bem. Tão bem que se recusou a ficar em casa e voltou para o trabalho.

"O que você está fazendo aqui???" Theseus parou à porta do escritório dela de chofre ao vê-la sentada remexendo nos papeis.

"Estou fazendo pesquisas sobre a melhor forma de criar explosivins" Desdenhou ela. "O que mais estaria fazendo? Trabalhando, é claro!"

"Mas Tina, você está grávida, deveria estar em repouso."

"Estou grávida, não doente. Se eu ficar em casa vou é passar mal de tanto tédio. Então vou trabalhar sim, muito bem, obrigada." O tom era claro que, para ela, a discussão estava encerrada.

Theseus a olhava, espantado. Ele não tinha o melhor relacionamento do mundo com sua cunhada, mas o fato de ser decidida e dedicada inspirava-lhe admiração por ela. _Não me surpreende Newt ser tão apaixonado por ela_ , ele pensou, rindo por dentro.

 *

Ao chegar aos oito meses de gravidez, Tina começou a sentir o peso de carregar uma criança 24h por dia. Ela só conseguia dormir relativamente bem todas as noites porque seu marido se dedicava a cuidar dela tão bem que ela dormia relaxada após longas sessões de massagens nas pernas que estavam começando a inchar e sempre colocava confortáveis travesseiros em suas costas assim que ele percebia que ela estava prestes a adormecer.

"Eu tenho muita sorte mesmo de ter você." Ela sussurrou uma noite, sonolenta. "Prometo que assim que puder vou retribuir todo esse cuidado."

Newt sorriu. "Você já retribui, meu amor, me dando o melhor presente de todos. Eu só estou tentando compensar o seu cansaço."

E ela adormeceu, sentindo o suave toque de Newt em sua barriga.

Ainda assim, como a boa _mulher de carreira_ que era, Tina continuava a ir para o trabalho. Ocasionalmente, quando ela se sentia demasiado pesada, ela se dava ao luxo de faltar ou sair mais cedo, mas raramente isso acontecia; Tina sempre levara o trabalho muito a sério.

Quando ela chegava no Ministério, ela sentia centenas de pares de olhos a seguindo, afinal, mesmo que ela usasse roupas discretas, a sua gestação já estava num estágio que era impossível esconder; não que ela o quisesse, mas os olhares por vezes chegavam a ser incômodos. Apesar de já ser comum mulheres trabalhando no Ministério da Magia, ainda era raro ver mulheres _grávidas_ ainda trabalhando, principalmente com a gravidez já avançada. A grande maioria preferia se abster e repousar em casa, porém Tina fazia questão de não fazer parte da maioria.

Um certo dia, ela estava no átrio esperando os elevadores para ir até o departamento de execução de leis mágicas para resolver o caso de um fanático de Grindewald que havia sido encontrado nos arredores de Dorset torturando trouxas que viviam por lá. Ela já estava sozinha no elevador rumo ao seu destino quando no andar do departamento de mistérios, o elevador parou com um solavanco (ela odiava essas paradas repentinas) e as grades se abriram. Do lado oposto, uma mulher de olhos escuros e tez morena aguardava.

_Leta._

Fazia um bom tempo que Tina não a via. A última vez foi quando ela e Queenie estiveram em Paris seguindo informações de que Grindewald estaria montando exército por lá. A família de Leta que já era conhecida por ser partidária das artes das trevas, possuía muitos membros comprometidos com a filosofia defendida pelo terrível bruxo. Até onde se sabia, Leta não tomara partido algum, o que implicou na sua deserdação - a sra. Lestrange ficara furiosa com a falta de posicionamento da filha e, inclusive, culpava a antiga “amizade” de Leta e Newt por isso.

As duas mulheres se encararam por apenas alguns segundos, mas que pareceram uma eternidade até que Leta baixou os olhos e eles pousaram na evidente protuberância no abdômen de Tina e ela arregalou os olhos. Tina instintivamente cercou a barriga com os braços enquanto Leta se estabelecia a seu lado. Um silêncio pesado pairou pelo ar até que uma voz quebrou.

"Já sabe se é menino ou menina?"

Tina olhou para a mulher, abobalhada. Leta mantinha os olhos para a frente, sem encará-la.

"Eu... eh..." Tina pigarreou. "Não temos certeza ainda, mas acho que é um menino."

Leta deu um sorrisinho e baixou a cabeça. As grades se abriram novamente e uma voz anunciou “Andar 5, departamento de execução de leis mágicas”.

"Bom, eh... até outro dia." disse Tina. E foi saindo

Leta olhou para ela solenemente.

"Parabéns pelo bebê, sra. Scamander. Envie meus cumprimentos ao seu marido."

Tina se virou para olha-la e ficou ali parada após as grades enquanto as mesmas se fechavam e Leta continuava a encará-la, inexpressiva, e o elevador partiu.

Tina continuou ali parada um tempo até que ouviu outra voz.

\- Sra. Scamander? – era o sr. Alexander, chefe do departamento, com quem Tina havia marcado o horário.

*

Mais tarde, já em casa, Tina estava sentada no sofá, uma xícara de chá nas mãos e pensando no encontro surpresa de mais cedo. Na verdade, ela não entendia porquê ainda pensava nisso, uma vez que Newt já deixara bem claro que Leta não significava mais nada para ele. Não... na realidade não era isso que a incomodava. Ela ficou mesmo espantada com o ar de sobriedade em Leta. Não parecia, de longe, a mesma pessoa que machucara tanto Newt. Claro que, isso não significava que Tina queria ter alguma proximidade com ela.

Tina estava tão imersa nos seus pensamentos que não ouviu Newt a chamando.

"Tina, amor? Algum problema?"

"Ah, não, meu bem..." Ela passou a mão pelo abdômen inchado. Newt se aproximou e a tocou.

"Você está muito quieta..." Ele não se convenceu. "Tem certeza?"

"Eu só estava pensando... ainda não decidimos um nome, um para menino e outro para menina."

"Verdade, mas eu... eu gostaria de vê-lo antes de decidir por um nome." Ele respondeu.

Tina sorriu e estendeu os braços para ele. "Ah, pediram para que lhe enviassem cumprimentos pela gravidez."

"Sério?" Surpreendeu-se Newt. "E quem foi?"

"Leta." respondeu Tina, tentando ser o mais descontraída possível. Newt, que já acariciava as pernas de sua esposa na intenção de relaxa-la como fazia todas as noites, levantou a cabeça bruscamente.

"Quem...?" Ele sacudiu a cabeça como quem quer espantar uma mosca. "Eu ouvi direito?"

Tina riu da reação do marido. "Sim, amor. Eu estava no elevador em direção ao escritório de Alexander quando no andar do departamento de mistérios, Leta entrou."

Newt continuou incrédulo. "E vocês conversaram?"

"Não foi bem uma conversa... ela só perguntou se o bebê era um menino ou menina e pediu para que lhe mandasse os parabéns."

"É o cumprimento mais inesperado que recebo..." Refletiu ele. Tina franziu a testa. "No entanto..." Ele foi se aproximando lentamente dela e cercou-lhe a cintura, agora inchada, com os braços, pousando levemente a cabeça sobre a barriga. "O motivo dos parabéns não podia ser melhor."

Tina sorriu. "Certo, papai... então nos leve para a cama."

 *

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Tina acordou sobressaltada com uma dor na região pélvica, a princípio leve, mas que aos poucos foi se atenuando. Então, ao sentir uma umidade se espalhando entre suas coxas e encharcando o lençol, ela se deu conta de que seu bebê estava se preparando para vir ao mundo e ela estremeceu. Newt, que sempre tivera sono leve, acordou assim que sentiu sua esposa se sentar encostada na cabeceira da cama e abriu os olhos ainda sonolento.

"Tina? Está tudo bem, amor?"

Tina olhou afetuosamente para a face desgrenhada de seu marido.

"Por enquanto sim..." Quando ele levantou a cabeça numa expressão de confusão, Tina abriu um sorriso. Inacreditavelmente, ela sentia uma enorme paz por dentro. Ela não sabia como tinha certeza, mas ela sabia que ia dar tudo certo. _Seria isso o instinto materno?_ , ela se perguntou. Resolveu deixar a resposta vir depois. "Acho que nosso bebê está vindo."

Newt levantou-se subitamente, alarmado, e pôs uma mão na barriga de Tina.

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim... o bebê está bem quieto e a bolsa estourou então..." Uma contração particularmente dolorosa atravessou o ventre de Tina e ela fez uma careta. "O momento chegou."

 *

Após presenciar o parto de Queenie, Tina achou que talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis, porém infelizmente ela não tivera a mesma sorte de sua irmã. À medida que o espaço entre as contrações diminuía e a dor aumentava, Tina deixou de lado qualquer fingimento e suas dores passaram a ser pontuadas por seus suntuosos gritos. Assim que a parteira chegou, Queenie a seguiu logo após falar com Newt.

"Fique tranquilo... Não me separarei dela um segundo."

Segundos depois, Queenie sentia sua palma ser amassada pela mão direita de Tina. Ainda assim, mantinha-se impassível.

"Por que eu não tive a mesma sorte que você????" Tina gritava.

"Está tudo bem, Teenie querida... já vai acabar."

O parto de Tina em geral além de doloroso foi demorado. Foi quase meia-hora inteira até que a parteira dissesse que a dilatação suficiente fora atingida.

"Não era sem tempo, só... o... ajude... a... sair!!!!"

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, os gritos dolorosos de Tina cessaram e deram lugar a um intenso choro infantil.

"Por isso você deu tanto trabalho..." A parteira sorriu. "É um grande garotão!"

Tina permaneceu na cama ofegante, marcas de lágrimas agora secas emoldurando seu rosto que se acendeu ao ver a parteira vindo até ela com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos e não tirou os olhos dele até que ele repousasse em seus braços.

Assim que pôs os olhos no pequeno rostinho, Tina sentiu toda dor e cansaço desaparecerem. Ele era, de fato, grande para um recém nascido, mas logo ela passou a notar outras características obviamente familiares. Cabelos acobreados, pequenas pintinhas salpicando-lhe o rosto, olhos de um verde levemente escurecido. Tina sorriu ao perceber que carregou por nove meses uma miniatura de seu marido e seu coração se inchou de amor.

"Agora entende tudo o que eu quis dizer?" Queenie a observava, maravilhada.

Tina riu, os olhos cheios d’água. "Sim, agora eu entendo."

O bebê soltou uma pequena exclamação atraindo a atenção da mãe. Ele abria a pequena boca, no aguardo de alguma coisa e a mente de Tina se acendeu. Ela ofereceu o seio e a criança serviu-se, faminta. _Que sensação esquisita_ , ela pensou, ao sentir a boca de seu filho sugar-lhe avidamente. Era diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado, mas ainda assim era algo inexplicavelmente maravilhoso.

Saciado, o bebê dormiu e a parteira o tomou para fazer a higiene necessária tanto do recém nascido quanto da mãe, tendo toda a assistência de Queenie. Terminado o serviço, ela saiu do quarto e ouviu-se a voz ansiosa de Newt:

"E então? Como estão? Deu tudo certo?"

Tina sorriu em direção à porta ao ouvir a voz amada. Em seguida, Queenie lhe trazia o filho de volta a seus braços enquanto seu marido nervoso entrava no quarto acompanhado de Jacob. Newt se aproximou vagarosamente, sem tirar os olhos do pequeno pacotinho nos braços de sua esposa. Assim que se sentou a seu lado, ela sorriu.

"Aqui está nosso garoto..." E entregou o filho ao pai.

Newt ficou olhando para a criança em seus braços, incrédulo.

"Viu como ele é parecido com você?" Tina sorriu. "Os mesmos olhos e cabelos... Até as sardinhas no rosto."

"Tina, ele é... ele é..."

Inesperadamente, o corpo de Newt sacudiu com o choro intenso que veio. Tina observava, em silêncio as lágrimas correndo profusamente pelo rosto de seu marido enquanto ele olhava para o filho, embevecido.

"Ele é perfeito!" Declarou, por fim. De repente, tomou Tina com o braço livre e depositou um beijo longo em seus lábios. "Obrigado, meu amor, nunca me cansarei de agradecer..."

Tina ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Aos poucos, Newt se aconchegou na cama ao seu lado e, com um braço segurando o filho adormecido e o outro cercando a esposa, ajustou-se de forma que ela pudesse descansar a cabeça sobre seu peito.

"Você precisa dormir, amor." Foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes do sono lhe abater.

 *

Horas depois, ou dias, semanas até ou assim lhe pareceu, Tina acordou ouvindo um choro de criança que começara tímido mas agora berrava a plenos pulmões. _Meu bebê está com fome_ , ela pensou, despertando aos poucos e assim que acordou plenamente, Newt surgiu a sua frente com um embrulho pequeno nos braços.

"Eu cuidei de tudo enquanto você dormia... mas me parece que agora ele quer mesmo a mãe." Ele sorriu.

Tina recebeu o filho de volta e novamente ofereceu o seio que o nutria. Newt ficou um tempo observando os dois até tocar num assunto ainda não discutido.

"E o nome dele?"

Tina estava em parte alheia, sentindo um leve desconforto do fluxo forte da produção de leite em seus seios, mas nada parecia ser tão incrível. Ao ouvir a indagação de Newt, ela ficou pensativa.

"Hum, bem... não parei pra pensar nisso."

"O que é bem compreensível." Newt sorriu. "Bom, eu pensei talvez em... Albert?"

Tina achou que o nome soou bem.

"Albert Scamander... É, nada mau."

O bebê, com sua fome saciada, agora dormia solenemente, a boca ainda agarrada ao seio da mãe. Newt o retirou gentilmente para levá-lo de volta ao berço. Tina sorriu embevecida diante da sempre bela visão do pai acalentando o filho.


	7. Sempre há o recomeço

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui estamos no final! Este capítulo justifica a classificação explícita da fic, pois é essencialmente smut. Ao fim, o nosso casal favorito tem uma surpresa. Espero que gostem e até a próxima, pessoal!

**Três anos depois**

Tina chegou mais cedo em casa naquele dia, após uma longa jornada de trabalho. Avistou a mala encantada habitualmente aberta ao lado da cama, desceu lentamente e, ao sair do galpão rumo ao campo aberto avistou Newt com Albert nos braços. Este tentava agarrar Pickett que estava costumeiramente encarrapitado nos ombros do dono, mas fugia dos dedos ansiosos da pequena criança.

“Eu sei que você não tem a intenção de maltratá-lo mas, desculpe, Albert, você não tem noção de sua força.” Newt riu.

Para desgosto de Pickett, ele teve que ser colocado na árvore com os outros Tronquilhos. Ao resolver o impasse entre as duas criaturinhas, Newt viu sua esposa parada observando-os próximo à pequena toca de Dougal.

“Olha só, mamãe chegou!” Newt falou para o filho. Albert deu um pequeno grito e estendeu os bracinhos ansiosos em direção a Tina.

“Olá garotão...” Tina carregou o filho. “Se divertiu muito com o papai hoje?”

“Fiquei conversando com Dougal e brinquei com o _nifer_ , mamãe, foi muito legal! Mas, como sempre, papai nunca me deixa cuidar dos _bowtuckles_.”

Tina deu uma gostosa risada.

“Eles são muito frágeis, você pode machucá-los mesmo sem querer.”

Repentinamente, Albert soltou um enorme bocejo.

“Não tente me enganar que eu vi! Hora de dormir.” Tina foi carregando Albert até o quarto.

Assim que se certificou que o filho dormia profundamente, voltou para seu quarto a tempo de ver Newt fechando a mala cuidadosamente. Assim que ela entrou, ele caminhou até ela e a puxou para perto, beijando-lhe o pescoço e inalando seu cheiro intoxicante. Tina sentiu um leve formigamento no fundo de sua barriga em reação a isso.

“Estava com saudades de mim?” Ela riu. “Mas eu nem passei tanto tempo fora de casa. Até voltei mais cedo porque...”

O que quer que Tina tivesse a intenção de dizer, foi abafada por um beijo profundo de Newt, os lábios explorando-se e as línguas enroscadas. Ela suspirou quando ele agarrou seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e puxou suavemente. Em contrapartida, ela pressionou seu corpo ainda mais contra o dele.

“Eu não sei... você sempre foi linda pra mim mas parece que a cada dia vem ficando mais linda ainda.” Ele estava ofegante e Tina começou a sentir a sua excitação dura pressionando contra sua coxa. “Está cada vez mais difícil manter minhas mãos longe de você.”

Quando Tina se deu conta, ela jazia nua na cama, com Newt sobre ela tão escassamente vestido quanto, a boca agarrada em um de seus seios, sugando levemente. Ela sentia que se ele demorasse mais um pouco, ela iria enlouquecer. Newt notou sua ansiedade e pausou sua exploração em torno de seu abdômen e sorriu para ela maliciosamente.

“Calma, amor... quero tanto quanto você, mas é preciso paciência.” E voltou sua atenção para o que estava fazendo.

Quanto mais ele descia, mais ansiosa e trêmula ela ficava e sentia aquele calor entre as pernas aumentar cada vez mais, se é que isso era possível. Assim que ele depositou um beijo úmido em seus cachos escuros, ela movimentou os quadris para cima involuntariamente e mais uma vez ele sorriu aquele sorriso diabólico.

“Tão ansiosa... não se preocupe que vou cuidar de você bem como merece.”

Ele pimentou a parte interna das coxas com pequenos beijos enquanto Tina ronronava de prazer. Ao chegar no vinco entre as coxas, Newt surpreendeu-se com a umidade que já se acumulava lá e isso provocou um arrepio que lhe trouxe uma primitiva necessidade de vê-la _desfeita_ de tanto prazer.

De repente, Newt abandonou a delicadeza e paciência e pôs os braços na base de suas costas, fazendo com que ela levantasse os quadris até seu rosto, exibindo-se com as pernas descaradamente abertas. Um rubor intenso subiu-lhe às faces, mas ele olhava para aquela parte mais escondida dela, agora em plena exibição para ele, completamente fascinado.

“Tão maravilhosa...” E, sem mais aviso, arrastou o veludo quente de sua língua contra ela, sem deixar escapar uma única gota.

Tina agarrou os lençóis em punhos acima de sua cabeça e sentia imensa dificuldade em manter os quadris parados, mas Newt não parecia se importar com isso, ao contrário, quanto mais ela se mexia, mais satisfeito ele parecia. Ele manteve os olhos abertos, bebendo cada expressão e cada gemido indecente que sua esposa lhe oferecia. Aos poucos, ele foi percebendo que quando se concentrava no feixe escondido de nervos dela, mais ela tremia e gemia. Ele esgueirou o braço direito por cima de sua barriga até encontrar um seio e beliscou o mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador, a boca ainda grudada em sua fenda cada vez mais molhada. Então, repentinamente, ela começou a gritar uma letania de seu nome e, quando uma umidade crescente invadiu-lhe a boca, ele percebeu que ela estava _lá._

Newt não retirou a boca até que Tina se acalmasse. Quando ouviu seu riso cristalino, ele levantou a cabeça, o queixo obscenamente molhado de seus fluidos. Ela estendeu uma mão e passou o polegar limpando o queixo. Logo depois, Newt capturou seu dedo entre os lábios, sugando. Tina soltou um gemido baixo, os olhos nebulosos. Newt a beijou profundamente, compartilhando seu gosto almiscarado e foi empurrando-a gentilmente deitada na cama, mas Tina tinha outras ideias. Subitamente, ela pousou uma mão sobre o seu peito, e o empurrou de costas contra a cama e habilmente subiu em seu colo. Ele sorriu de seu atrevimento e passou as mãos subindo pelas coxas até pousar em seu traseiro arredondado. Ela desceu o corpo e mais um beijo longo e profundo se seguiu.

Não eram necessárias palavras. Eles continuaram suspirando, as bocas entreabertas enquanto Newt agarrava-se em uma mão, guiando-se para a entrada dela. Ao senti-lo, Tina ajustou os quadris para o encaixe perfeito; eles trocaram um breve olhar e Tina afundou-se em seu comprimento, sentindo cada centímetro enchendo-a plenamente.

 _“M_ _ercy Lewis...”_  Ela suspirou.

Newt permaneceu deitado, entregue aos comandos dela. Deixou uma mão correr sobre seu corpo até encaixar um seio. Tina lhe ofereceu um olhar profundo e iniciou um rolo lento com os quadris, procurando o atrito tão necessário.

 _“_ Tão perfeita... _”_   Newt sussurrou “Tenho tanta sorte de ter você...”

Ela se abaixou novamente para beijá-lo e Newt agarrou-se a ela, massageando-lhe as costas e quando ela foi se levantando, ele a seguiu, as bocas grudadas, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama. Assim que a posição foi ajustada, Tina sorriu ansiosa.

“Posso ir mais rápido?”

“Por favor...” Ele murmurou.

Ele observou fascinado enquanto ela apoiava as mãos para trás e as palmas dos pés no colchão e, consequentemente, as pernas se abriram mais, exibindo-a para ele novamente. Ela reiniciou o movimento, mas dessa vez ela subia e descia e logo o movimento tornou-se mais frenético; ela estava, _literalmente_ , montando-o, os seios balançando ritmicamente.

Newt olhava para ela em adoração enquanto ela perseguia seu próprio prazer, saltando em seu eixo e gemendo lascivamente, os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto com uma mão e, na ânsia do momento, Tina virou a cabeça e tomou dois dedos em sua boca quente. Newt gemeu em uníssono com ela ao sentir a umidade e suavidade de sua língua. Ao vê-la tão excitada e quando começou a sentir suas paredes internas pressionando-o, ele fechou os olhos. Por mais que desejasse ficar olhando sua esposa saltitando para cima e para baixo de forma tão excitante, ele sabia que se continuasse assim não iria durar muito tempo, a visão dela era totalmente demais para suportar e não chegar à conclusão. Ele fechou os olhos com força e tentou se concentrar, mas era quase impossível. _Tão deliciosa..._

De repente, Tina gritou e abandonou a posição em que estava para agarrar-se à ele. Newt a recebeu com ardor, cercando os braços ao redor de sua cintura enquanto ela continuava a cavalgar. Então, ele sentiu a pressão infinita dela ordenhando-o e ele percebeu que não ia mais aguentar.

“Tina, amor... eu não... não posso mais...”

E a onda infinita de sua libertação o invadiu e ele ficou cego por alguns instantes, mas brevemente consciente de que Tina gritava seu nome, num orgasmo intenso junto com ele. Ele enterrou o rosto na cavidade entre o pescoço e a clavícula dela e gritou as últimas correntes do gozo intenso. Quando ele parou de gritar, Tina ainda saltou em seu eixo mais uma vez e desmoronou.

“Newt...” O suspiro ofegante saiu de sua boca e ela caiu sobre ele, desgastada.

No instante seguinte em que ela abriu os olhos, ela estava deitada de lado e Newt encaixado atrás dela, ambos ainda nus. Ela inspirou profundamente e ele se deu conta de que ela havia voltado à plena consciência e beijou-lhe as omoplatas e a nuca.

“Cansada, meu bem?”

“Nunca me senti tão feliz por estar cansada.” Ela riu.

“Então, vamos dormir...” Newt reprimiu um bocejo e ela se lembrou do que ia contar quando ele a interrompeu.

“Você disse que eu estou mais bonita ultimamente.”

“Você sempre foi, mas não sei o que está acontecendo ultimamente, tanto que ando tendo bastante dificuldade em não ficar muito _animado_ só em vê-la.”

Tina riu. Newt preguiçosamente deslizava os dedos na pele nua e macia de seu quadril, sentindo a fadiga invadir seu corpo.

“Acho que existe uma explicação lógica para isso.” Ela disse.

“Hmmm? É mesmo?” Ele respondeu, os olhos fechando-se lentamente.

“Sim... eu lembro que você ficou assim também quando engravidei de Albert.”

“É verdade... você grávida faz uma visão particularmente bonita.”

“Então...” Ela respirou.

Newt empertigou-se, os olhos arregalados. Tina sorria lindamente.

“Você lembra mês passado que uma vez eu não comprei a poção porque saí muito tarde do trabalho e nós acabamos nos _descuidando_?”

“Sim...” Newt ofegou. Duas lágrimas correram nos cantos dos olhos de Tina.

“A _consequência_ do descuido veio. Albert terá um irmão ou uma irmã.”

Newt começou a chorar.

“Pelas barbas de Merlin, Tina!” Ele sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Encontre-me no tumblr!: https://newtinalover.tumblr.com/


End file.
